Achievement Unlocked!
by IStalkKirby
Summary: Ness starts an epic quest to get all achievements on his favourite video games, while everyone else goes about some subplots! Now over.
1. Get Out More!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters. If I did, don't you think my name would be more Miyamoto-ish? I mean seriously! Weirdoes.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Achievement Unlocked!: Chapter 1: Get Out More

The Smash Mansion had always involved a set of assorted video game characters, who, due to the mansion's funding by a Nintendo cult, were all Nintendo characters. Go figure. One of these characters, a chronically boring child named Ness, was in the mansion's game room. Playing a game. In the mansion. How interesting.  
"I'm playing a game." said Ness.  
"In the mansion." nodded Young Link.  
"How interesting." concurred Kirby.  
Ness' character died. Ness howled and shouted highly complex and obscene profanities, including; "Rats!", "Oh no!" and of course, "I died."  
Young Link and Kirby pointed and laughed. Ness rounded on them.  
"What, you guys think you're better Adventure Quest Pilgrimage Journey 3 players than me?" asked Ness.  
"Well..." began Kirby. Kirby's half-elf mage wizard healer crockpot salesman character won, with Young Link's half-crockpot salesman healer wizard mage elf character putting up a closely skilled fight.  
"Yes..." finished Kirby. A ringing noise resounded from the TV.  
"Achievement Unlocked!" beeped a voice ingame.  
"Sweet!" cried Young Link. "You got the achievement 56: low gravity!" Kirby's character jumped 1337 miles in the air, never returned, and was scrubbed from the player history records.  
"Cool!" smiled both Kirby and Young Link.  
"I don't need you guys!" pouted Ness. "I'll start my own file and get every achievement within one week! You heard me! On the...Young Link, what date is it"  
"8th May." replied Young Link, checking the calendar he won from an achievement.  
"On the 8th May, at..." began Ness. He saw Fox passing by the room in the hallway. Yep, the mansion is so well-funded it has minature rooms in the hallways. "HEY, FOX! What time is it"  
Fox glanced at his watch. "Just after ten to five!" he called back.  
"That's not specific enough!" moaned Ness. Fox left, and Luigi came in. "Hey-a guys, what's-a going on?" asked Luigi.  
"Luigi, what time is it?" asked Ness.  
"4:54:51pm", said Luigi. The three kids burst out laughing.  
"Who actually uses precise time measurements?" asked Ness.  
"What a dork!" laughed Kirby. Luigi burst into tears and ran out of the room.

CHAPTER 1 IS COMPLETELY OVER!

Triple R time, read, review, retch.


	2. Too Long A Chapter Name? Damn

Disclaimer: If I DID own these characters, why would I waste my time talking to you ingrates? I mean, you lovely people I am in love with.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

CHAPTER TWO: You Should Never Be Near a Computer Again

It had been seven seconds since Ness made his angry declaration. And it still stood. He would beat Adventure Quest Journey Pilgrimage 3.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Young Link in protest. "It hasn't been seven seconds! It's been eight seconds!

"Yeah, when was the last time you updated this fic again?" asked Popo, who was passing. Behind him, Bowser tripped, and slid on the waxed floor, breaking three walls, and then a fourth one. "And the speech marks used to end Young Link's second line of dialogue are missing! He could have been saying all of this and not me!" Behind him and Bowser, Mewtwo used his psychic powers to remove framework from three walls, and then a fourth one.

"I hate it when authors senselessly interact with their characters!" complained Kirby. "Who would do that?"

Meanwhile, outside, the ROFL pony was talking to hoogiman. "I say, dear fellow." said the ROFL pony. "It seems we have both just been insulted"  
hoogiman's head exploded.

"At least we have line breaks now." reasoned Pichu, seeing what all the complaining was about. Meanwhile, Ganondorf came into the room, and punched holes in three of the walls, and then a fourth one.

"Less talky, more SHUT UP AND TELL ME HOW MANY POINTS I NEED FOR ACHIEVEMENT TWO!" demanded Ness. Kirby sighed, and went to check GameQnAS on the nearby computer.

"It says you need to have beaten Achievement One." read Kirby, taking a sip of a 5748litre keg of processed martinis.

"What do I do for Achievement One?" asked Ness angrily. His tone made Kirby spit all the martini olives at him. Kirby turned back to the computer and opened up GameQnAs again.

"Complete Super Uber Godly Impossible Mode 67352809420 times while dressed as a lightbulb." read Kirby.

"To the costume palace!" cried Ness, jumping out the window. Young Link walked over to Kirby and the computer.

"Is that what you need to do for real?" asked Young Link. Kirby burst out laughing and shook his head.

...7 Hours Later...

Ness stormed in, dripping wet and covered in motor oil. He stormed up to the group of Smashers gathered around Kirby, who was retelling the story to a whole lot of applause.

"And then the idiot, get this, jumps out the window and runs to the costume palace!" chuckled Kirby.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed everyone.

"HEY!" shouted Ness. "Stop laughing!" The laughter gradually died down.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" laughed Peach. Ness bodily threw Yoshi out of a nearby window.

"That is it!" yelled Ness, who was rather angry. What a little n00blet. "All of you, get out! I hate you! I hate you the most Kirby! You made everyone laugh at me! And I want to use the computer!"

"Not to mention the fact that your girlfriend is cheating on you with me." said Kirby, unfazed.

"Really?" Ness looked down dejectedly.

"Nah, she died after we moved into the mansion." replied Kirby. "Well, you'll be wanting to get back to gaming, so I guess I'll, uh...just see you around."

Kirby walked out of the room, ignoring Ness' cries of suffering. He ascended the stairs, until he reached his room, on the fifth floor. (Ness' is on the second floor, but it really doesn't matter). Kirby flopped down onto the Mattress Esquire brand bed, and pressed a button on the wall.

Kirby smiled gleefully at the hidden compartment in his room, "I bet you've been wanting to come out for a while..." he smirked.

The muffled, tied-up figure angrily writhed.

"Don't worry, Ness is too crazy to live. You'll get him." said Kirby assuringly. Then he broke into hysterical laughter.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mewtwo clutched his head in pain.

"Hey, Mewtwo?" asked Fox, who was passing. Again. "You alright?"

"I feel a disturbance..." muttered Mewtwo. "Evil resides...in a house member..."

"Duuuuuuh." groaned Fox. "But which one?"

"I COULD tell you, but I won't. It's called dramatic effect, Fox. Amateur." scoffed Mewtwo. "Soooo untheatrical."

THE END! If you have anything to say about all this unnecessary crapfarce, review, and I will promise to set things on fire and throw them at your house.


	3. Division

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I pwn them. Key difference. You'll figure it out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3: More Characters Do Stuff

It was the morning after the scandal where Ness had banished everyone. Mewtwo had woken up on that morning to discover something odd. Even more strange than hoogiman's habit of strangling people who actually compliment him. Hehe, he's funny. OH NO! I'm next!

"What the...a stack of assorted death threats, written by my fellow Smashers?" noticed Mewtwo. He picked one up, to hear some creepy, deep breathing behind him.

"Reading the note I sent you yet?" asked Jigglypuff pleasantly.

"Yeah...you know, this is actually REALLY creative!" chortled Mewtwo. "Much better than this one from Bowser, threatening to kidnap Peach or some crap..."

"In mine, your lungs implode!" laughed Jigglypuff. Not evilly, but...heroically.

"It seems everyone is threatening me because I won't reveal Kirby's hidden evil comrade!" said Mewtwo.

"Can I know?" asked Jigglypuff.

"No."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen/TV room/whatever room, Link, Luigi, Falco, and Captain Falcon were glaring over at the breakfast table, where Yoshi, Pichu and Pikachu were eating the last pancakes.

"Look, they're using the GOOD syrup!" growled Link. "And we can't do anything about it, because Ness took my sword and Falco's gun to fortify his room while he plays some stupid video game! Oh the humiliation! But now we can kill Ness! This is the moment we all practiced regular fistfighting for!"

"Me-a and Falcon-a already fistfight." pointed out Luigi. "And Falco is fine-a with no gun."

"Falco, when we get your gun back, I need you to pistolwhip Luigi." said Link, spitting on Luigi.

"Yeah, yeah..." mumbled Falco dismissively, staring at the syrup.

"Duuuuuuuude, give it up, they're not going to give us the syrup unless we have the Master Sword." said Falcon.

"SHUT UP! You don't know that!" yelled Falco, glaring at Falcon.

"Now, Ness is a complete shut-in. He has full knowledge of the second floor, giving him an advantage!" continued Link, brandishing a blueprint. A flag with the Smash Ball symbol descended, as Link continued, "Now, none of us are smart, or have any basic knowledge, or are able to read, but I'm sure if we APPLY ourselves--"

"That flag is stupid!" laughed Falcon, inhaling helium.

"No, forget it. We'll just leave Luigi to die in Ness' room." finished Link. As he finished the plan, the flag re-ascended.

"Why don't we just blow a hole in Pikachu's room?" asked Falco, noticing on the blueprint that Ness' room was next to Pikachu's.

"But the room has a password only activated by Pikachu's voice!" pouted Link.

"Oh, Oh, I know!" said Falcon. "There's loads of voice clips and old KOd, dead Smasher corpses in the announcer's room, right?"

"Yes, Falcon, you have a crush on the announcer, we get it." sighed Link. Falcon opened a door, when the announcer fell out, dead...

"I thought there was 26 of us?" asked Falco, counting the dead bodies. Yes, Nana and Popo are separate.

"It doesn't matter! Now we can steal voice clips of Pikachu!" Link gleefully laughed, seeing Falcon's plan.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff was still trying to get answers out of Mewtwo.

"Hey, Mewtwo, have you seen Kirby?" asked Jigglypuff.

Mewtwo tensed up. "Why?"

"Because I heard him talking to something in his closet yesterday? Something that may be linked to the evils?" tried Jigglypuff, making up a story, that definteley was fake.

"...I guess it's time for me to reveal the evils that endanger Ness..." sighed Mewtwo, seeing how this would end.

Meanwhile, in the game room, Peach and Mario were watching Ness play. Ness had unlocked the first five achievements...each of them pitifully easy!

"So, then I stopped pretending to be a train..." Peach was saying.

"...I hate-a talking to you." realised Mario.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Ness, as he unlocked another achievement. "I have 94 left, and I want to do them in PEACE, WITH NOTHING OF INTEREST HAPPENING!"

In the kitchen, Yoshi and the 'chus had just finished eating breakfast.

"I guess we can go play outside?" suggested Pichu. "Or make Mewtwo tell us--" He was interrupted by Jigglypuff, who bounded in and stopped.

"Mewtwo told me what the evil is!" panted Jigglypuff urgently. At the sight of Yoshi and Pichu, she grimaced, then whispered in Pikachu's overlarge ear.

"So, tag?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, OK!" nodded Pichu enthusiastically. Jigglypuff finished whispering, and awkwardly ran off. "What do you think, Pika?"

Pikachu looked uneasy.

"What? Who's evil? What did she tell you?" asked Pichu, nervously.

Pikachu slowly pointed a shaking paw. "It...it's you..." shuddered Pikachu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends another chapter! Read and review, and maybe do some more stuff if you feel like! Speculate on later chapters, or even flame me! Your choice!


	4. Oh, I Get It!

Disclaimer: I do not own Achievement Unlocked. Hoogiman does, so..uh...hit him if you hate this. OK, I do own the story...hit hoogi anyway! Oh, and a seemingly unimportant line of dialogue foreshadows an event in the chapter. See if you can find it before reading. (Hint: Chapter 3, Falco)  
-------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Four: Oh, Now I Get It!  
-----------------------------------------

"OK, and then Falcon will run straight at any electrical appliances between Pikachu's and Ness' rooms." announced Link. He and his three...companions were huddled round the hallway of the second floor.

"Got it. And-a everyone stand back, those rays-a may kill Falcon, but we don't-a all need to die." observed Luigi.

"Why does Falcon have to die?!" asked Falco incredulously, glaring at Luigi. Safety does suck, after all.

"Because, he's the most flamboyant!" smiled Link, rather unsensitively.

"It comes from years of musical theatre!" said Falcon in a sing-song voice.

"Right," said Link, thinking of the plan again, "and in the event Falcon doesn't die, we will all shoot 5 rounds of these high-quality guns, either machine or shot, at him. Except for Luigi, who will only get 2 and a half rounds, for being the second most flamboyant."

"Anyone have a preference between my machine gun scream and my shotgun scream?" asked Falcon. "Choose now, cause I don't want any complaining later!" He then gave a high-pitched cry, which sounded like a cat. Then he made a low "GWUUUUH!" noise.

"Machine gun...no, shotgun..." decided Falco. "Scream again?" Falcon obliged, and repeated both screams.

"Uh-a..." mumbled Luigi. Falcon screamed again.  
---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ness was staring, at the screen, transfixed.

"Must...game..." he mumbled, unlocking another ten achievements with ease. His eyes slowly drooped, and he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah...machine gun..." decided Falco, out in the hallway.

"Hey Link, do you think any other Smashers would want to help us?" asked Falcon, massaging his throat.

"I guess, we found the dead announcer." replied Link. "Don't they owe us, or something?" He picked up an inactive Smash Ball, and spoke clearly into it; "Master Hand."

A faint "Master Hand..." could also be heard from a greying door at the end of the hall.

"Can anyone hear that?!" asked Falco, looking around in bewilderment.

"Yeah Falco, Link just said "Master Hand", so we can ask him for help, duh..." sighed Falcon.

"Yeah, but there was a second, fainter voice that still sounded like Link!" blurted out Falco. He left towards the faint noises.

Just then, Link's Smash Ball emitted more sound. "Hello, what's happening here?" asked Master Hand's calm voice.

"Um, sir, Ness is locked in his room with all of our weaponry, and we think the Pokemon are in on it too, they seem to be carrying syrup to him." reported Link. "They're probably celebrating right now!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't move." said Pikachu nervously. "I'm sorry Pichu, but you need to be turned in."

"How could YOU be evil?!" asked Yoshi. "I was certain it was Bowser or Ganondorf or Peach!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll lose all of our matches here, Master Hand!" finished Link desperately.

"OK, calm down. All you need to do is--oh no, hold on, this is a bad time for me. Goodbye!" called Master Hand urgently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco approached the greying door, and forced it open a small fraction.

"Oh no, hold on, this is a bad time for me. Goodbye!" echoed Master Hand, the sound getting fainter and raspier.

"What the--who's in there?!" asked Falco.

"Um...Master Hand?" asked Link's voice, from inside, as the real Link asked behind Falco.

"Link?" asked Falco curiously, looking round at the Link behind him, down the hallway.

"Falco, is that you?" asked both of Link's voices. "Have you found Master Hand?!"

"No, we're talking through this room somehow..." said Falco, confused.

"Well, come back...Master Hand is useless..." said Link.

"I can't believe this mansion has a _talking room_..." lamented Falco, sighing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I'm not evil!" protested Pichu.

"Well, you haven't exactly been around Mewtwo a lot lately, and you've been hanging around Kirby...Mewtwo said that Kirby had something new and evil..." observed Pikachu cautiously.

"Those are just coincedences!" shouted Pichu. "Maybe Mewtwo's just a jerk, and I want to get to know more people!"

"Well, why would Jigglypuff tell me you were evil?" asked Pikachu, raising his voice slightly too.

"Think about this: You're getting these rumors from JIGGLYPUFF. She's one of the stupidest people here!" yelled Pichu.

"Rumors that are facts!" shouted Jigglypuff, who was eavesdropping via Smash Ball. "Mewtwo told me an evil disturbance had taken over the yellow rat-baby!"

"And that's you." said Pikachu confidently.

"Mewtwo's a jerk weirdo, remember?!" cried Pichu. "And besides, if I was evil, how come I wasn't the one that took a dead body from the announcer's room!?" Pichu confidently opened the door, to reveal that two bodies were missing. "See? Wait...oh no!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's when you knew you were back in Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Mario. "What a complicated story!"

Peach meekly nodded, while the sleeping Ness awoke with a start.

"AGH! Need to play more, time's running out!" cried Ness, restarting the game. In the reflection of the dark loading screen, Ness saw Kirby and someone else standing in the doorway. "Who's that guy?!"

"Oh, just me, Kirby." grinned Kirby. "And my friend here." He indicated the body next to him, which was of a dead Pichu, it's eyes purple with red pupils, and faintly groaning.

"Hi Kirby!" said Peach, giving a friendly wave. "Hi, disgusting corpse!"

Ness looked round slowly. "Kirby..."

"So, time's running out, eh?" asked Kirby. "Yep, I'd say that's about right." He snapped his...fingers?...and a whirring noise erupted from the Pichu body. Then, the eyes slowly changed back from purple and red, to white and black. But now, Kirby stood before them, looking evilly possessed. "I've been waiting sooooo long for this, Ness...". The transformed, evil Kirby gave a traditional maniacal laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mewtwo awoke from another meditation ritual. "The evil...has shifted..." he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4! If you found the linking line between chapters 3 and 4, which shouldn't be hard at all by now...review and brag about it! plans out big Evil Kirby vs Ness/Mario/Peach scene


	5. All Your Revelations Are Belong To Me!

Disclaimer: I seem to have recieved a review from a "Hoogiman", that states that there is a lack of focus on Ness. I do not deny this, but my reply to Mr. 'man is simply, "Ness isn't the main character. No-one is. Which is why there's about 3 or 4 plots on right now, which admittedly centre on a selection of characters. So ha"  
I don't own anything.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 5: All Your Revelations Are Belong To Us

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi and the Pokemon had moved the argument into the wide field that was the Mansion's garden. No-one was around to see, apart from one Smasher leaning against a tree, far away.

"I am not evil, I'm telling you!" shouted Pichu again. "Kirby's using the dead corpse me!"

"How could he?" asked Yoshi defiantly. "Isn't that the point? That it's dead?"

"Then why don't I know what Kirby's doing, then, Yoshi?" asked Pichu, enraged, glaring at Yoshi. "I haven't been following him around, when I was dealing with you two and Jigglypuff, and hearing stuff from Ness' room, and being accused of evilness by Mewtwo!"

"Oh...good point..." sighed Yoshi, deciding that he might as well believe Pichu. "Well, I hope yours is the only reanimated corpse. And have any of you seen Link, Falco, Luigi, and Falcon?"

"Come to think of it, no I haven't..." realised Pikachu.

"Maybe they're looking for something?" suggested Pichu.

"But, isn't that someone over there?" asked Pikachu, squinting at the faraway spectator. "Let's go and ask them!"

"They're coming over here!" smiled Yoshi. "What's that they're taking out? It looks long and shiny!"

Samus Aran sprinted over, and fired a Super Missile, narrowly missing Yoshi's stomach. Pikachu stared at her, mouth agape.

"Now, see, if I was part of a death scheme, I'd have known about that." said Pichu smugly. "Good thing no-one is in my room!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Falco, Luigi, and Falcon were in Pichu's room, and they were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Shouldn't we think carefully about this-a?" asked Luigi timidly.

"Why? We're so close!" grunted Link.

"Well, now that we've-a discovered Master Hand is a brain-dead tool-a, we're storming an innocent child's-a bedroom in search of weapons." pointed out Luigi.

"What if that wasn't Master Hand?" interjected Falco.

"His face...uh-a, palm showed up on-a Link's Smash Ball!" yelled Luigi.

"Luigi, shut up, you have no friends." pointed out Link calmly. Luigi folded his arms sadly, muttering about "disturbing reminders".

"Yeah, you're almost as pathetic as Tack Jhompson..." muttered Fox, walking up the stairs. He seems to pass by a lot. Hmm.

"Fox?" asked Falco.

"No, actually, I'm a different talking fox who commands a team of mercenaries, while searching for my deceased father." said Fox sarcastically.

"Oh, OK." nodded Falco.

"Anyway..." muttered Fox, glaring at the mental seesaw that was Falco Lombardi, "I've been wandering around for five cha--sections of events...and I've heard some interesting stuff."

"What-a is it?" asked Luigi, wiping away tears.

"Well, Kirby is trying to find Ness, for some sort of revenge after Ness threw him out of his room. And he revived a Pichu corpse to help him using a Star Rod. Then as I was passing Ness' door, I heard Kirby. Or, I think it was Kirby. He sounded kind of...different..." explained Fox, to four confused looks.

"A Star Rod revived him." repeated Falco, in disbelief. "I better check with Fox."

"Yeah..." muttered Fox. "Anyway, another thing about Ne--" but he was cut off.

"We don't have time for all your crap, McCloud!" yelled Link boldly. He then softened immediately. "Did you hear how totally cool I sounded?!"

"Wait, let me help! I know more!" called Fox, brandishing his blaster.

"Fox, we'll be storming Ness' room, where there's apparently dangerous things, with no weapons, and a suicide plan." said Link gently. "What possible use could we have for a well-built, experienced gunman?"

"I could be a lookout?" asked Fox. "Or, you could use me for info! Or, you could leave me for dead at the end? Won't that be fun?!"

Marth walked past for no reason, pointing and laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, hello Samus..." mumbled Pikachu, raising his arms.

"Yes, I was wondering what you three were whining about." grinned Samus. "What was it, the rules of Little League or some crap?"

"We don't even have home-run bats!" cried Yoshi, burying his Home-Run bat. "Don't kill us, Mr. Woman!"

"Please tell me you're here for Pikachu!" whined Pichu, waving an arm at the older mouse.

"Don't worry...I'm just here to see if any of you where Ness is." continued Samus calmly. Suddenly, a vibrating glow issued from behind Pichu. "Make this call count." snarled Samus, aiming her Arm Cannon at Pichu's face. Pichu obliged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jigglypuff was relaxing in Mewtwo's private clearing. She was bouncing around animatedly, while Mewtwo kept an annoyed eye on her, and a lonely Bowser slept some feet away.

"So now that dark forces have taken Pichu and made him evil, do you think he'll be forced out of the Mansion?" asked Jigglypuff. Mewtwo grunted, and Jigglypuff continued, "Then it'd just be us and Pikachu! But that's not a lot of Pokemon in the house...and also, I don't like Pikachu."

"I don't really care." sighed Mewtwo, flexing his arms. Because those scrawny things? Puh-lease.

"Oh, I know! Maybe we can get another of the 489 remaining Pokemon to join the mansion!" smiled Jigglypuff. "Then we can give Pikachu away!"

"I don't think that would be a good id-" began Mewtwo, but the end of his sentence was drowned out by a Smash Ball ringing.

"Oh, Pichu's calling me!" smiled Jigglypuff, checking her Smash Ball. "Probably to check if he's still my homeboy, yo! Or to convince me to join the side of evil! Excuse me!"

"Gladly..." sighed Mewtwo, refraining from destroying the pink one with a tree.

"Yes? Hello evil Pichu!" said Jigglypuff. "What can I do for you today?"

"So, Samus," issued Pichu's higher-than-usual voice pointedly. "You showed up and decided to attack us! With your gun!"

"My name is Jigglypuff!" smiled Jigglypuff.

"With the full intent of killing us if we don't relay information on Ness!" continued Pichu.

"This is the wrong number!" said Jigglypuff, her smile fading.

"Here in the middle of the garden. Samus. You found us! IN THE GARDEN! SAMUS!" Pichu's voice was rising.

"Um, middle, no, I'm in the clearing." said Jigglypuff. "The cleeeeeeeaaaaaring. Have the evil forces driven you crazy?"

"If only someone nearby, someone who could bring a nearly omnipotent psychic creature and the King of Koopas, knew what was happening, and decided to help. Someone who could have PINK SKIN! Who understood the danger we were in, and FREAKING HELPED US." continued Pichu.

"Hehe, yeah, you went nuts." laughed Jigglypuff, hanging up. Just as she did so, however, Bowser stood up and walked off. "I wonder if Bowser heard?" wondered Jigglypuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu was holding the Smash Ball in disbelief, with Pikachu, Yoshi, and Samus staring at him.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Samus. "I know what's going on, and have no intention of helping..."

"Yeah, haven't we spent almost a whole ch-SECTION OF EVENTS in this perilous danger?" asked Yoshi, puzzled.

"I just want everyone here to know about SAMUS AND US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GARDEN!" growled Pichu, holding the Smash Ball up to his face.

"But we do know." said Yoshi.

"Samus. Who carries weapons." stated Pichu.

"We can see that!" cried Yoshi, exasperated.

"And that we're in the garden. Which isn't the main hall. Or anyone's room. Or the clearing, or the roof, or the front lawn, or Kansas." said Pichu through gritted teeth.

"We get it!" shouted Yoshi.

"I could write all of this down..." muttered Pichu.

"No!" called Yoshi.

"I think some sort of deathbed pressure has screwed up Pichu." observed Samus.

"Never mind him, what do you want with Ness?" asked Yoshi. "He's just been playing a game, he hasn't hurt anyone!"

"Exactly, the game." nodded Samus. "His copy is special, and will activate upon completion!"

"THE GARDEN!" shouted Pichu. "BEHIND THE MANSION!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link and the mix of the stupid and flamboyant were looking out of a window on the second floor.

"Hey, there's Pikachu, Pichu, and Yoshi!" noticed Link.

"It looks like they're in trouble!" cried Falco. "Is that Samus? What's she doing?"

"Heh, we can just save them from Samus and demand entry into Ness' room in exchange!" smiled Link. "Change of plans, we're going to defeat Samus instead of killing ourselves!" Just then, all four of them saw Bowser stride out into the open garden towards Samus.

"Bowser-a!" cried Luigi, leaving a questionable stain.

"I stepped in it!" cried Falco.

"Another change of plans!" shouted Link, his knees shaking.

"Abort-a!" screamed Luigi, jumping out of the window.

"Suicide mission it is!" called Link, walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus was explaining things to Yoshi and the 'chus.

"Ness is undertaking the most important stage of his life." said Samus. "And we're going to make sure he succeeds."

"Well, Adventure Quest Journey Pilgrimage 3 is freaking hard, so guess what?" smiled Yoshi. "EPIC FAILURE!"

"A friend is ahem, supervising him right now. I'm just here to get rid of obstacles." laughed Samus.

Yoshi groaned, and turned to Pikachu. "Pika, don't your cheeks glow or something to indicate danger?"

"No, they glow up to destroy people with electricity." said Pikachu.

"Wow, that's awesome." groaned Yoshi sarcastically. "Congratulations."

"Oh no, Pikachu can kill me!" cried Samus in mock horror. "What will I do?"

"Even if he can't, there's only one person on your side right now!" smiled Pichu. "And it's you!"

Samus gave a sadistic smile, and Bowser stepped up to the group.

"YES! IT WORKED!" cried Pichu gleefully, hugging the Smash Ball. "I can't believe Jigglypuff was listening! Now there's even more of us, Samus! In your face!"

"Oh really?" Samus stifled a laugh.

Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Guess who else is in on it?" he smirked.

"Why does something have to happen at the end of each ch-SEGMENT?" asked Pichu, crestfallen.

"Put 'em up, little boys!" growled Bowser, raising two massive fists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now the end of chapter 5. Yayayaya. Oh, and for anyone who was hoping for more Evil Kirby, too bad. Hehehe. REVIEW!


	6. The Circle of Death

Disclaimer: Um, so, well, I don't own SSBM. I do however, have full patents of the party game spinoff, Super Smash Frat Brothers. Ask my lawyers!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Circle of Death!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jigglypuff was looking between two narrow trees situated in the little clearing she was sharing with a rather unwilling Mewtwo.

"YES! IT WORKED! I can't believe Jigglypuff was listening! Now there's even more of us, Samus! In your face!" came Pichu's voice. Jigglypuff frowned, and turned to the psychic being behind her.

"Mewtwo?" asked Jigglypuff tentatively. "Did you tell Bowser what's going on and send him to help my friends?"

"No." thought Mewtwo irritably.

"Oh, so he went to defend Samus?" asked Jigglypuff fearfully.

Mewtwo shrugged. "I suppose so." he thought.

"I think that means that Yoshi and Pikachu are in danger from Evil Pichu and his friends!" gasped Jigglypuff.

Mewtwo stood up, and faced Jigglypuff. "Look, he's not evil. I was, I'll admit, mistaken." sighed Mewtwo.

Jigglypuff's eyes widened. "I should go and help!" she smiled confidently. After all, Jigglypuff is vury graat and bootyfol fyter.

"If it heightens your mortality, go do, is what I always say." smirked Mewtwo.

"I should run out there-"

"I was joking."

"And help them beat Samus-"

"You're stupid."

"And Bowser-"

"STFU."

"And everyone will love me-"

"Um, uh..."

"And Pichu will forgive me for thinking he was evil!"

"You're going to d-" began Mewtwo, but he was cut off.

"Thanks Mewtwo!" smiled Jigglypuff. "I'm so smart!" She ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus and Bowser were grinning evilly at their prey, before Samus spoke up.

"You know, it's a good thing Bowser is pretty dim." smiled Samus. "Makes convincing people to join the cause so much easier."

"Well, if you give us a few minutes, we'll just kill ourselves here and now..." sighed Pichu in a defeated manner.

"That would be appreciated." replied Samus casually.

"Any chance now you'll elaborate on Ness?" asked Pichu hopefully.

"Wait, how did this happen?" asked Yoshi, looking around.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Pichu, glaring suspiciously at the green dinosaur.

"I've lost track of things here!" panicked Yoshi, frantically looking from Pichu and Pikachu's confused faces, to Bowser's snarling grin, to Samus' Arm Cannon.

"Well, we're dying shortly." said Pichu.

"I'm so confused!" whined Yoshi. "And when did Pikachu get all...glowy?"

"Shuuuuush..." urged Pichu. "He'll take care of them..."

"Oh right, him." said Samus, bored. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt that sailed straight at Samus. But Samus reacted quickly, sticking a small object on her armor's chestpiece. "Did you count on a Franklin Badge? Stupid kids. Just face it, we want Ness NOW."

Pichu stared in disbelief. "But, those were in the new item shipments for the next tournament! How did you get those!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tightly packaged box was in the basement.

"Breath...running low..." panted Ike, dying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But she had that before." pointed out Yoshi.

"WHEN?!" cried Pichu. "When did we EVER see the new badge? Ever?"

"Comrade Bowser, what are they talking about?" asked Samus sharply.

"I think they know about Mission BFTP." said Bowser. "Our second-floor operative "Wafer" must have leaked the information."

"I think that could be true..." said Samus, a slight hint of worry.

The tension was interrupted however, by a loud shout.

"PICHU! YOSHI! PIKACHU!" called Jigglypuff, running towards the five Smashers.

The three aforementioned Smashers turned to look at Jigglypuff in horror.

"Comrade Bowser, distraction!" called Samus, jerking her head towards Jigglypuff.

"Yes ma'am." obeyed Bowser.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" cried Pichu.

"Don't you get anywhere near him!" shouted Yoshi.

But it was too late. Bowser stormed up to Jigglypuff, picked her up, and took a bite out of her side.

"AGHAGAHGASHSGAHDGSAHSAJDGAJKDFSFJSBFJKSBSHKAJDFHSAJKDBNKa!!11!!" cried Jigglypuff, dying.

"JIGGLYPUFF! NO!" cried Pichu, like a little girl. Jigglypuff's blood spilled over the ground, forming a puddle underneath Bowser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Falco, Luigi, and Falcon watched from the safety of the window, Luigi had already climbed back up. Somehow. See, uh, it's fine!

"WHOA!" gasped Link keanureevishly. "Bowser just ATE half of Jigglypuff!"

"NONE OF US ARE SAFE!" cried Falcon, jumping into Link's arms.

"Ate...more like, eight!" smiled hoogiman.

"Jigglypuff died." said Falco bluntly. hoogiman committed suicide.

"RUN!" called Yoshi from below, as he and the 'chus ran towards the Mansion's back door, back inside, carrying the spared half of Jigglypuff's body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jigglypuff?" asked Pichu tearfully. "A-are you OK?"

"Pichu," said Yoshi gently. "It's too late, she died. Again."

"Again?" asked Pichu behind tears.

"Don't you remember, it must have been yesterday..." began Yoshi. "Samus and Bowser killed Jigglypuff, and then Pikachu attacked them."

"She deflected it! And that was before Jigglypuff d-" began Pichu, choking on the last word.

"I know that!" said Yoshi, annoyed, tossing an egg at the attackers, over his shoulder.

"OW!" cried Samus, as the eggshell broke through her visor, and poked her in the eye. Samus died.

"You got her!" gasped Pichu, in awe.

"But yesterday, Samus died after Pikachu attacked her." said Yoshi, confused. He had no time to ponder this, though, as he, Pichu, Pikachu, Bowser, and an alive Samus returned to the middle, standing exactly where they were a few minutes previously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus and Bowser were grinning evilly at their prey, before Samus spoke up.

"You know, it's a good thing Bowser is pretty dim." smiled Samus. "Makes convincing people to join the cause so much easier."

"Well, if you give us a few minutes, we'll just kill ourselves here and now..." sighed Pichu in a defeated manner.

"That would be appreciated." replied Samus casually.

"Any chance now you'll elaborate on Ness?" asked Pichu hopefully.

"Seriously, WTF?!" asked Yoshi, glancing around.

"Deathbed." said Pichu hollowly.

"Pichu? Just there...seems like yesterday..." babbled Yoshi helplessly.

"Yoshi, what are you talking about?" asked Pichu suspiciously.

"Yeah, pretty sure they know about Mission BFTP." said Bowser sheepishly.

"I can't believe he told them!" hissed Samus.

"Well, they won't know if they die..." pointed out Bowser, flexing a massive arm, and stepping towards Yoshi, baring his fangs.

"Pikachu, stop charging!" called Yoshi, remembering the badge. He then grabbed Pichu's hand and broke into a run again.

"What?" asked Pikachu, turning on the spot and following.

Just then things were again interrupted by a shout.

"PICHU! YOSHI! PIKACHU!" called Jigglypuff, running towards the five Smashers.

Yoshi let out a low groan. "Ohhhh, I forgot about her..."

Samus let off a Super Missile, which hit Jigglypuff between the eyes and exploded, killing her.

"OW!" yelled Jigglypuff.

"JIGGLYPUFF! NO!" cried Pichu tearfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Falco, Luigi, and Falcon were watching from the safety of their window.

"Whoa!" said Link keanureevishly. "Samus just blew up Jigglypuff!"

"Blew up...more like, grew up!" smiled hoogiman.

"Jigglypuff's dead." said Falco bluntly. hoogiman committed suicide.

"Didn't-a this happen yesterday-a?" asked Luigi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"J-Jigglypuff?" asked Pichu blearily.

"It's okay..." comforted Yoshi. "Everything seems to jump a day, and repeat once something happens to--"

Samus's gun discharged, and blew up, killing her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samus and Bowser were grinning evilly at their prey, before Samus spoke up.

"You know, it's a good thing Bowser is pretty dim." smiled Samus. "Makes convincing people to join the cause so much easier."

"Well, if you give us a few minutes, we'll just kill ourselves here and now..." sighed Pichu in a defeated manner.

"What do you want with Ness?" asked Yoshi.

"I think you know." said Samus pointedly.

"What?" asked Yoshi.

"It worked!" smiled Bowser.

"If it happens again, watch him." instructed Samus.

"Yes, waste time until Pikachu's fully charged!" grinned Pichu.

"Oh right, him." said Samus, bored. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt that sailed straight at Samus. But Samus reacted quickly, sticking a small object on her armor's chestpiece. "Did you count on a Franklin Badge? Stupid kids. Just face it, we want Ness NOW."

Pichu stared in disbelief. "But, those were in the new item shipments for the next tournament! How did you get those!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tightly packaged box was in the basement.

"Breath...running low..." panted Ike, dying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haha...pathetic." laughed Samus. Her laughter was cut short however, because Pichu had Skull Bashed into the side of her head, and for the third time, Samus died.

"Comrade Samus!" cried Bowser in shock.

"I did it? I DID IT!" gasped Pichu happily.

Just then, things were again interrupted by a shout.

"PICHU! YOSHI! PIKACHU!" called Jigglypuff, running towards the five Smashers.

"Jigglypuff, get lost!" shouted Yoshi.

"Well, fiiiiiine!" pouted Jigglypuff, storming off. "Jerk!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Falco, Luigi, and Falcon were watching from the safety of their window.

"Whoa!" said Link keanureevishly. "Pichu just rammed into Samus!"

"Rammed, more like...crammed?" asked hoogiman, confused.

"That wasn't funny." said Falco bluntly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't get any of this..." muttered Pichu, as he, Yoshi, and Pikachu ran from an enraged Bowser.

"You know that Mission BFTP thing?" asked Yoshi, panting.

"Yeah?" asked Pichu.

"Do you think it has something to do with this?" asked Pikachu.

"Well, they mentioned something on one of the days..." panted Yoshi.

"Wait, how long has this went on, then?" asked Pichu.

"A couple of months, but no-one's aged, I think..." pondered Yoshi. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"But if the person doing BFTP can alter this stuff, doesn't that mean he has all of the old, failed versions of Samus that lost for about months?" asked Pichu.

"Maybe it does." said Samus.

"But-" continued a second Samus.

"You would be lucky to survive against the BFTP operative." chorused fifteen more Samus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Whoa, well, that chapter was intensely fun to write! Is anyone confused? Cause, well, that's kinda my intention. Haha, still no Evil Kirby.

Read/review! 


	7. Heavy Losses

Disclaimer: Yep, I own nothing. Oh, and this will be the second-to-last chapter of Achievement Unlocked! It's like a terrible bereavment, ain't it?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 7: Heavy Losses

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the events of the past two chapters had been going on, Evil Kirby and his Pichu corpse had brought Ness, Mario, and Peach to Master Hand's talking room. Mario and Peach were staring at the door, confused, while Ness had taken his wireless controller with him, and was attempting to play Adventure Quest Journey Pilgrimage III from several feet away.

"Achievement unlocked!" said the ingame voice, faintly.

"Yes, everything is coming together as planned." said Evil Kirby in a monotonous voice, to the door of Master Hand's room. "And these fools-" he indicated Ness, Peach, and Mario, "-still have no idea. Once the young one finishes his game, there will be no stopping us."

"What about the girl working with our time-traveling friend?" asked Master Hand, from the room. "Does she suspect anything?"

"No, she has no idea about our REAL intentions." smiled Evil Kirby. "Everyone is playing right into our hands!" Evil Kirby threw back his hea...himself...and laughed maniacally. Mario and Peach looked at him curiously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flock of Samus's, each with a small number on their forearm's armor plating, were chasing Pichu, Pikachu, and Yoshi.

"Pfft, I am SO outta here!" laughed Pikachu, using Agility to outstrip the other two, and find cover.

"One of them got away!" cried Samus 6 to the others.

"I don't want to die!" yelled Yoshi.

"Surround them!" ordered Samus 1.

"Hey, how come...you can remember all of this...?" panted Pichu, stealing a sideways glance at Yoshi.

"Remember those blasted eggs Yoshi carries around!" Samus 3 warned her fellow Samuses.

"She let slip in one of the days it has to do with Mr. Game and Watch and his evil retroness! They forgot me or something!" revealed Yoshi. He turned, and threw an egg, which exploded, killing Samus 4.

"I told you to remember the eggs!" said Samus 3 reproachfully to her dead self.

"We need to make sure they don't survive!" cried Samus 5 pointlessly.

"You need to believe me!" Yoshi told Pichu. "I believed you!"

"Get out of the way, you idiot!" yelled Samus 7. Yoshi turned on the spot, and threw an egg, killing Samus 1.

"AGAHSGASGASH!" cried Samus 1.

Yoshi looked around wildly, trying to remember things from earlier days. "OK, head for the side wall of the Mansion!" he yelled.

"They remember!" called Samus 2.

"That's where Pikachu went the last time!" said Yoshi.

"Are you sure?" asked Pichu nervously.

"They're moving!" alerted Samus 7.

Pichu gave a scream and ran off.

"No, don't go that way!" panicked Yoshi.

"I've got them!" panted Samus 7. Yoshi aimed an egg at Pichu's head, and Pichu ducked, allowing Yoshi to throw the egg into Samus 7's stomach, killing her. "AGHGHGHAH!"

"You know something?" asked Pichu. "I could really get used to this all-knowing Yoshi. A lot better than the goofy, non-badass one." With a grin on his face, Pichu headed off towards the side wall of the Mansion.

"NO! Pichu! Wait! The other way!" cried Yoshi desperately. Bowser was waiting at the side wall, and he took a swing at Pichu.

"Guess who, kid?" snarled Bowser, sinking his claw into Pichu's stomach.

Pichu cried out, and ran off before it went deep enough to kill.

"I meant the OTHER side wall. Sorry..." apologised Yoshi meekly.

"I take that back! I still secretly hate you!" cried Pichu, a hand over his wound. Yoshi took Pichu around to the other side wall, where Pikachu was hiding.

"Good, you're here, now listen." said Yoshi urgently.

"What the-how'd you find me?" asked Pikachu, frustrated.

"Never mind, the Samuses know you're here." said Yoshi. "Uh-oh, now, DUCK!" Pichu and Pikachu ducked, and a Super Missile soared over the space where their heads were seconds ago.

"Damn!" cried Samus 3, reloading her Arm Cannon.

"Told ya." smiled Yoshi.

"Pika, we can't explain this, but he knows everything that's going on, and we need to believe him!" said Pichu.

"Trust him?" asked Pikachu. "For Christmas last year, he told Falcon I love it when he pops out of the presents in revealing clothes!"

"Yeah well, it was, um...an honest mistake..." said Pichu. "But I'm sure he has some kind of awesome, non-Deus Ex Machina plan! Right?"

"Well, you stay here and distract the Samuses." said Yoshi. "I'm gonna take care of Bowser, and these damn holes in time!"

"Distract? How are we supposed to distract?" asked Pichu incredulously.

"Not getting killed!" said Yoshi, running off. "Behind you!" Arm Cannon shots peppered the ground behind Pichu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi ran back to the clearing, to Jigglypuff and Mewtwo.

"Jigs, do you want to help us now?" asked Yoshi kindly. "I need you to do something!"

"Yay!" cried Jigglypuff. "I feel special!"

"Could you run out there, and get Bowser to make several attempts on your life?" asked Yoshi. "I want you to get him near Mewtwo. It'll be really dangerous, and I'm thinking my plan for Mewtwo as hard as I can."

"Um, okay!" smiled Jigglypuff.

"Ah, it's such a relief that you're too stupid to care." grinned Yoshi appreciatively.

"Eh, it doesn't matter." said Jigglypuff dumbly.

"I know." said Yoshi.

"How come you're not making Pichu or Pikachu do it?" asked Jigglypuff. "Are you, liek, my boyfriend now or something?"

"No, it's because Pichu's a coward and Pikachu's skeptic." said Yoshi bitterly.

"Why is he skeptic?" asked Jigglypuff. "Does he know about us?"

"There's no us..."

"HUSH, MY DARLING!"

"Just go do it..."

"Fine!" sulked Jigglypuff, who walked towards Bowser, who was at the other side of the garden. "HEY! Big, mean, stupid, turtle! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Bowser walked slowly towards Jigglypuff, baring his fangs.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" laughed Jigglypuff, who then noticed how close Bowser was getting. "Uh-oh. Okay, Yoshi, here he comes. Yoshi? I..I didn't mean it! I just wanted to say Hi!"

"Now Mewtwo!" called Yoshi, seeing that Bowser was in range.

"Done and done." said Mewtwo, using his telekinesis to lift the wafer-thin Mr. Game and Watch out of Bowser's shell.

"NO!" cried both Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch, whose cries were cut short as Mewtwo disabled both of them.

"Did you get him?" asked Yoshi.

"Yep. Mr. Game and Watch died from impact, and Bowser is unable to move, but can still talk. Heh, idiots." laughed Mewtwo.

"That's good!" smiled Yoshi. "Jigs, stay here. I'll be back soon."

"I still don't know what's happening!" cried Jigglypuff. "Good Bowser? Nice Bowser?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link, Falco, Luigi, and Falcon were watching the Samuses from their window, clearly confused.

"That seems like a big fight..." said Falco, worried.

"Yeah. Looks like the Pokemon are doomed!" smiled Link. "I always knew this would happen!"

"You knew that the Pokemon would be killed by a group of cloned Samuses while we watched from Pichu's bedroom? Seriously?" asked Falcon. "You knew that was coming?

"It's SO obvious, duh!" said Link, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And the best-a part of it all is that we don't have to do anything!" smiled Luigi. "Others do the work, and we just-a sit here with that toybox-a with Link's Master Sword-a and Falco's Blaster in it!"

Link moved his head towards the toybox at uncharted speeds. "LET'S GO!"

"You know-a, one day, I'll learn not to say-a things like-a that out loud-a..." groaned Luigi.

"Look, some Horse Grass!" said Link, pointing at the questionable contents of Pichu's closet. "And a StarFox radio!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi had rejoined Pichu and Pikachu.

"Okay, I'll get the ones on the right, you get the ones on the left." decided Pichu.

"There's twice as many on my side!" complained Pikachu.

"I know, I can count." smiled Pichu.

"Wait...I just remembered something..." said Yoshi. A faint neighing issued from far away, getting louder.

"What is it?!" asked Pichu. "And what is that annoying neighing sound?"

Link, Falco, and Luigi burst onto the scene, Link riding Epona, Luigi in a LandMaster tank, and Falco in his Arwing. Epona trampled most of the Samuses on the left, and Link drew the Master Sword, slicing off Samus 10's head.

"Yeah! How'd you like THAT one?" yelled Link bravely.

Falco did a barrel roll, as Samus 2 tried to mount Epona. Link stabbed her through the stomach.

"Kill them!" called Link to his comrades.

Falco fired the Arwing's guns, blowing up Samuses 3 and 8.

"In your face Samus! And you too, other Samus!" yelled Falco.

"Calm-a down!" shouted Luigi.

"Shut up and drive that thing!" growled Falco. "GET SOME OF THE ACTION!" he cried, reading scripts from Cheesy Action Movie 4: Ah'm Back Baby.

Luigi drove the tank over Samuses 5, 12, and 13, while Falco aggressively shot Samuses 6, 9, and 11.

"I GOT PLENTY MORE RIGHT HERE!" shouted Falco, jumping out of the Arwing and landing on a Samus, killing her.

"They're all dead!" cheered Link. Just then, a voice piped up.

"Hey, you guys!" shouted Jigglypuff. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?"

"Is she going to be OK?" asked Pichu doubtfully. Link remounted Epona, and Falco jumped back into his Arwing, and the three followed Jigglypuff.

"I AM JIGGLYPUFF!" shouted Jigglypuff triumphantly.

"Eh, the timeline got fixed, I don't know." said Yoshi.

"Look, there's still a Samus left alive." pointed out Pichu.

"Ugh..." coughed Samus, as Pichu, Pikachu, and Yoshi ran up to her.

"What's your big idea?" asked Pichu. "For the last time, what do you want with Ness?"

"Ness's completion of his game will give him control of Smashville." said Samus, defeated. "No-one can defeat Adventure Quest Journey Pilgrimage 3..."

"What?!" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, once Ness finishes, we will have our dark force infect him, leaving Kirby. Then we will raise an army of our Smashers, and gain control of the world." said Samus, her eyes glinting manaically.

"Okay, that's messed up." mused Pichu.

"It's our dream." said Samus. "To escape the Mansion..."

"Pfft, good luck!" laughed Pichu. "Now that you're down, all we need to do is get the evil away from Kirby! And my big brother Pikachu will be happy to help!"

"Oh, do you think so?" grinned Samus weakly. "I do think he will help...US! He's the most famous Pokemon...why should he stop there? Just look at that look in his eyes!"

Pichu and Yoshi turned to face Pikachu.

"Oh yeah, cause PIKACHU's evil..." chuckled Pichu sarcastically.

"No...she's right..." said Pikachu, coming to a realization. "Kirby and Ness both trust me enough..." He cleared his mind. "There...now they can take me..."

"Pikachu?!" asked Pichu. "What are you doing?"

Pikachu glared at the younger Pokemon. "If they want me, they can HAVE me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy, because next chapter is the last one! And it'll be long, to please people who like it longer. Like YOU, Razzkat. Grr.


	8. Well, We All Got Out More END

Disclaimer: Well, here is the final chapter of Achievement Unlocked...which was my first foray into a large reading audience. Not bad, eh?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 8: Well, We All Got Out More

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(takes place at the same time as Pikachu's revelation last chapter)

Link, Falco, and Luigi were still riding their various vehicles around the clearing, looking for the hidden Jigglypuff.

"Hey Jigglypuff..." called Falco playfully.

"Jigglypuff-a!" called Luigi.

"Come out so we can kill you!" shouted Falco.

"Where-a did she go?" asked Luigi.

"I don't see her..." said Link. "Jigglypuff!"

"Come on out Jigglypuff, all we want to do is hurt you!" said Falco.

Jigglypuff was hiding inside a tree...box...thingy...unimportant.

"Don't listen to them, it's a trick..." Jigglypuff told herself. "They don't really want to hurt me!"

Pikachu cleared his mind from far away. "They want me...they can HAVE me."

"And, they can take ME!" grinned Pichu.

"What are they doing-a?" asked Luigi, watching the Pokemon with a frown.

"Who knows." said Falco. "Let me just clear my mind of it, I really do not care at all. HEY, PICHU! PIKACHU! SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, Falco fell to the ground, and twitched.

"Falco?" asked Link.

Falco stood up, with his eyes an evil shade of purple.

"Shut up now, or I will eat your internal organs!" bellowed Evil Falco. "Then I will throw up your organs, and digest them again! Completely out of spite!" Evil Falco laughed maniacally.

"Whoa, Falco, hey-a..." said Luigi nervously. "Don't you think-a that was a bit much?"

"Silence, fool!" yelled Evil Falco.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Link curiously.

"Nothing!" said Evil Falco. "Why does something have to be wrong with me? Maybe something's wrong with you! Ever think about that?"

"Um, you do know you're talking-a to us?" asked Luigi.

"I mean, shut up!" said Falco. He then went Evil again, laughing crazily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amazing!" cried Ness. "I can't even SEE what I'm doing, and I'm completing this game really quickly!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And, they can take ME!" grinned Pichu, as Yoshi finished off the last Samus behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Pikachu.

"Making you harder for the dark force to find!" explained Pichu. "Yoshi! Help me!"

"No way!" said Yoshi fearfully. "I don't want them to get me!"

Pichu picked up his Smash Ball.

"Jigglypuff! Make sure your mind is clear!" said Pichu. "It's very important we stop Pikachu from becoming evil!"

"Okay, I'm empty-headed too now!" said Jigglypuff. "What do you want to talk about? The weather? Ooh, please?"

"Well, he's not getting to you now!" grinned Pichu, facing Pikachu.

"Don't get involved Pichu." grunted Pikachu.

"What, and let you get Ness evil?" asked Pichu angrily. "And take over the world?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" added Yoshi.

"We need that game finished, Pichu." explained Pikachu pleadingly.

"Well, do you think they just want you to stop after the world?" asked Pichu. "They're gonna take over EVERYTHING, and you wouldn't be able to stop the force!"

"Well, we'll see." said Pikachu sadly. Pichu's Smash Ball glowed, and Pichu answered.

"Hey-a, Pichu?" came Mario's voice. "It's-a me, Mario. We saw you from-a the window, and we thought you should-a know, Kirby just fell over and lost his purple eyes-a, so I think that evil stuff's-a on the way..."

Pichu silently put down his Smash Ball. "Pikachu, please..." said Pichu.

"Just let it go." said Pikachu wearily.

"Mario, where is the force?" asked Pichu.

"No idea, and now Crazy Hand just-a appeared and grabbed Ness. He came out of some-a weird room that isn't talking-a anymore..." said a very puzzled Mario.

"Room? What?" asked Pichu. "Whatever...not important..." He hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario hung up his Smash Ball, and looked curiously at the room.

"Shouldn't we try to help this guy?" asked Peach, pointing at Not Evil Kirby.

"What-a?" asked Mario, distracted.

"Aren't you secretly, a doctor or something?" asked Peach.

"OK, whatever-a, shut up." said Mario, staring at the room.

"BOOYAH!" yelled Ness. "Final boss!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu mumbled something about the dark forces to himself, and looked at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are they in you?" asked Pichu cautiously.

"No. Are they in you?" asked Pikachu.

"No, and you could be lying to me, Evil Pikachu..." said Pichu. "I also think you could be-"

But Pikachu had turned his head to look at Link, Falco, and Luigi, and he was listening intently.

"Nothing!" came Evil Falco's voice. "Why does something have to be wrong with me? Maybe something's wrong with you! Ever think about that?"

Pikachu stared at them, breathing deeply.

"Pikachu...?" asked Pichu warily.

Pikachu charged up a Skull Bash, and let himself fly towards Pichu, knocking him backwards, before running off towards Link, Luigi, and Evil Falco.

"Yoshi, help me stop him!" called Pichu. Yoshi tossed an egg at the runaway Pikachu, but missed by a few feet. Pichu ran off to reason with Link and his "friends".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is too easy!" cried Ness excitedly. "And there will be no major changes once I'm done!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey-a, who are you-a calling an idiot?" asked Luigi, as Falcon showed up late, in his F-Zero machine. "I am not an idiot-a!"

"Both of you, shut up." said Link, confused.

"Seriously-a, is it some kind of-a racial profiling-a?" asked Luigi angrily.

"Idiot." repeated Evil Falco. Pichu arrived.

"Hey, you guys!" panted Pichu.

"Look, it's Pichu!" said Link reassuringly to the others. "Let's kill him!"

"Nononononono!" cried Pichu. "I'm going to help! Dark forces are on the loose, and they possessed one of you guys!"

"Possessed, eh?" asked Link, unsheathing the Master Sword. "Well, I know exactly what to do!"

Link swung the sword, and stabbed Luigi in the stomach. Luigi fell over, in mortal pain.

"Ow-a!" yelled Luigi. "Why?"

"I didn't say who..." stammered Pichu feebly, as Luigi gagged. "I think it's actually Falco."

"All work and no play makes Link a dull boy." explained Falcon. Evil Falco caused a slight diversion by hopping on Epona and brandishing his Blaster. That is, Falco's. Not Epona's. But that would rule.

"Falco, what are you doing?" gasped Link, standing up from punching Luigi's recovering body. "Leave her alone!"

"I don't think so!" laughed Evil Falco.

"Dude, I like you a lot less with your new purple eyes." pointed out Link.

"Well, now, I'm going to kill Epona, and you! Then my plan to dominate Smashville will come to fruition! After that, I'm going to kill everyone in the world!" revealed Evil Falco, laughing maniacally.

"Yeah, it's defintely Falco that's evil." said Pichu meekly.

"Well, I know what to do!" smiled Link. He drew the sword once more, and sliced Luigi's right arm off. The severed arm fell to the ground uselessly.

"AHGAHGAHGSAHAHSHA!" yelled Luigi, clutching his bleeding stump.

"Now, Falco, leave my horse alone!" called Link.

"Nothing can stop me!" bellowed Evil Falco. Pikachu snuck up from behind, electrocuted Evil Falco, and pummeled him. Falco's eyes slowly lost the purple tinge.

Yoshi ran up to the others, panting. "Pichu, I think Pikachu's here!"

"Thanks..." muttered Pichu sarcastically.

"Pikachu, have I ever told you how much I like you?" asked Link, delighted at the violence.

Pichu's Smash Ball glowed, and he picked it up, to hear Jigglypuff.

"Pichu, are our minds still supposed to be clear?" asked Jigglypuff. Everyone turned to look at her, hidden behind the tree. Jigglypuff's eyes suddenly turned purple, and she laughed evilly.

"Because I REALLY want to focus on killing!" laughed Evil Jigglypuff, running into the Mansion. Pikachu chased her.

"Oh no..." muttered Pichu. "Link, I need to go in and convince my brother not to be evil. If Pikachu gets both Ness, and that evil thing, we're all doomed. So, can you just find some way to get people out of the Mansion?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Link, confused again.

"Oh, they have some kind of stupid plan to take over everything." explained Yoshi casually. Falcon gasped.

"All this excitement made me lose a fingernail!" exclaimed Falcon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu ran into the Mansion, but could not see Evil Jigglypuff anywhere.

"Darn." said Pichu.

"Achievement unlocked!" cried Ness and the ingame voice simultaneously from upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, really, what just happened here?" asked Link, scratching his head.

"I'll-a tell you what's-a happening!" shouted Luigi furiously. "My fellow-a Smashers cut off-a my arm, and-"

Luigi was cut off, as normal Falco drew his blaster and shot him between the eyes.

"OW-A!" cried Luigi.

Link blinked back tears of joy. "Falco, you're okay!"

"Never felt better!" grinned Falco. Link walked away to Epona. "Idiot."

"Alright then, let's go take out the Mansion." decided Link, mounting Epona.

"Pichu's still in there!" reminded Yoshi.

"Well, we need some answers." retorted Link. "Now who has some o' thems?"

"If you'll remember, we recently ran into Fox, who knew some things, and Marth laughed at him." said Falco.

"Good idea!" smiled Link. "We'll ask Marth if he knows anything!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu looked at the kitchen, which Evil Jigglypuff seemed to have already tore through in the search for Ness.

"Wow, this place is really messed up." mused Pichu. "Anyone here? Jigglypuff?"

A small group of Smashers crept up and noticed Pichu.

"Look! I found someone!" cheered Young Link. "I am the best!"

"Great job Linkette!" smiled Popo.

"Thanks, ice climbing guy whose name I really don't remember!" grinned Young Link.

"Let's go to the mall to celebrate!" suggested Ganondorf in a high voice.

"Aye, let's be making him walk the plank." snarled Roy.

"Oh..." said Pichu, hanging his head at the group of idiots. "Hey guys...seen Jigglypuff?"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" bellowed Young Link. "Thinking of answers makes us die!"

Ike walked up to the group, having magically escaped the box.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Ike casually.

"Ike?" asked Pichu. "I thought the Brawl newcomers hadn't got here yet?"

"I live here now." said Ike. "I have a sword. You might think it's cool, but it isn't. Nobody wants to play with it because it's dumb, and even though I don't let people play with it, no-one cares anyway. Because it's dumb."

"Right..." muttered Pichu, losing interest.

"Also, I'm stupid and ugly. And I stink." smiled Ike.

"Just listen, assorted idiots and weirdos." said Pichu hastily. "I need you to take me, to someone with a brain, can you do that?"

"Why would we do that?" gasped Young Link.

"Shut up and go." groaned Pichu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At this rate, today, I'll be finished!" smiled Ness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some fairly boring scenes of searching, the idiots had taken Pichu to a nervous looking Meta-Knight.

"Jolly good day, Mr. Knight!" smiled Roy in an English accent. "We be 'aving a prisoner for you, we do!"

"I thought you had a pirate accent?" asked Pichu.

"Arr, I'm not very consistent." admitted Roy. "Yarr..."

"Right...well, Meta-Knight, my name is P-" began Pichu.

"Yes. Hello, Pichu." said Meta-Knight. At his side, Donkey Kong walked up. To.

"Hey, what's up?" asked DK.

"DK?!" asked Pichu. "How have you not appeared up until now?"

"I don't know, I was just useless filler for chapters 1 through 7, and now I apparently do something important in the Mansion." said DK, thoughtfully.

"That's weird." said Pichu.

"Tell me about it." replied DK, bored.

"DK is my friend." explained Meta-Knight calmly.

"I would argue here, but why bother?" said DK.

"Did I mention I have blue hair, but I won't tell anyone why it's blue?" interrupted Ike. "Not that it matters, everyone knows why anyway. Stupid hair!"

"Shut up." said Pichu quickly, annoyed with Ike. "Has anyone seen Jigglypuff? I'm in a small hurry here."

"I haven't, but you know who might know?" asked Young Link. "That pink, round person we saw heading towards Master Hand's room. We could ask her!"

"Let's go do that." Pichu suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group found Jigglypuff, who was conversing with Pikachu in front of Master Hand's talking room.

Pichu groaned. "Darn it, they're not fighting, that's bad...Ike, could you jump out there and attack Jigglypuff with your sword? If she submits herself, the dark force'll leave here."

"No way, that sounds scary! You do it!" whined Ike. "I want to get back to my busy days of grooming myself!"

"FINE!" shouted Pichu. "Just give me the sword!"

Ike obliged, and Pichu nearly fell over due to the weight of the blade.

"Can we nap now?" asked Young Link.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awesome! I beat the final boss!" cried Ness. "Now all I need to do is get one achievement: Sit Through The Credits!"

-  
Link had recently brought Fox and Marth out of the Mansion. Everyone outside was huddled around together, with the exception of Luigi, who was still moaning about his lost arm.

"Okay, Fox, we need that information now." said Link urgently. "You think you can remember enough?"

"You bet!" smiled Fox. "Just say the word, and I'll tell you!"

"Just tell us, Fox..." sighed Mewtwo telekinetically.

Marth jumped, slapping himself in the head. "Mewtwo, did you make voices in my head?"

"Yes. It is good to prey on the idiotic." said Mewtwo.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. No Drama!" cried Fox dramatically. "Maybe now I'll keep information to MYSELF! See how he likes it!"

"Fox, you're being such an ass." said Falcon, brushing his teeth with a bar of soap.

"What?" asked Fox. "You can't take it either, huh? YEAH, I THOUGHT SO!"

Fox folded his arms, and Link facepalmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pikachu was talking to Evil Jigglypuff, pleading to the evil puffball.

"I do have your word that you won't actually hurt any of them, right?" asked Pikachu. Jigglypuff was about to answer, but couldn't, as Pichu had clubbed her over the head with Ike's sword. Which would take a remarkable amount of effort on his part. Three cheers for Pichu.

"Pikachu, get away, now!" panicked Pichu, watching the dark force leave Jigglypuff, her eyes losing the purpleness. He quickly glanced at Pikachu, and saw that he had not been infected either.

"No! I told you, Pichu, stay away!" snarled Pikachu, sending a Thunderbolt at Pichu, who threw Ike's sword at him. Pikachu gave a frustrated gasp, grabbed Ness, who had just finished sitting through the credits, and ran off downstairs.

"Awesome, I got the evil away!" smiled Pichu. He then came to a realization. "Outside, where everyone else is...Quick! All of you, follow me outside, now!"

"Why?" asked Young Link.

"Because, we need more people to confuse the evil thing!" explained Pichu hurriedly.

"My legs don't work, I just use them for show!" complained Young Link.

"Mine are just accessories!" grinned Ganondorf.

"NEVER MIND!" yelled Pichu, picking up Jigglypuff and running. DK followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jigglypuff was dropped off safely with the others, while Pichu and DK tried again to get the idiots out of the house, unsuccessfully. They returned, to find a confusing scene.

"Jigglypuff, what happened?!" asked Pichu.

"Pikachu ran down here with Ness, and beat up Yoshi, cause he thought he was evil and Ness finished the game, but he wasn't." said Jigglypuff, casually.

"Where is he?" asked Pichu fearfully.

"Ran back to the Mansion, through the front door so you and DK wouldn't see him." continued Jigglypuff.

Pichu looked around at the Smashers outside. "Well, then, who's evil?!"

All of a sudden, Captain Falcon laughed maniacally.

"That's the problem with living together like this!" laughed Evil Falcon. "Everything can get really hard to find!"

"Never mind..." groaned Pichu.

DK walked up to a dead Samus body. "Hey, when did Samus die?" he asked.

Samus' suit exploded, killing DK.

"What was the point of that?" asked Yoshi. Evil Falcon chuckled.

Kirby stumbled out of the Mansion, clutching his head. He made it over to where Yoshi was standing, and looked up weakly.

"How's everything going out here?" asked Kirby in a gasp.

"Crappy." said Yoshi, who then turned to look at the pink puffball. "At least you're not evil."

Kirby smiled smugly. "Yeah, being possessed by evil forces can be difficult at times. But eventually, I used strength of will to overcome the evil forces!"

Evil Falcon ran around behind Kirby and Yoshi.

"Noooo...it left because it found better people to possess." pointed out Yoshi.

"That too. So, who's evil now?" asked Kirby.

"Well, after you was Falco, then Jigglypuff, and now Falcon." said Yoshi.

"Falcon, that old rascal." chuckled Kirby. "Is he still evil these days?"

"Yeah...it has only been about 3 minutes..." said Yoshi slowly.

"Ah, Falcon." laughed Kirby.

"Anyway, we need help getting people away from Falcon." said Yoshi.

"Well, when I was evil, I learned a few ways to defeat everything!" smiled Kirby.

"You did?!" gasped Yoshi.

"I certainly did! Would you like to find out?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, I wanna know!" grinned Yoshi.

"Great! Because I want you to know too!" smiled Kirby.

"Why aren't you telling me?" asked Yoshi suspiciously. Evil Falcon crept closer.

"Hmm, I guess I really should." said Kirby. He cleared his throat. "OK, so--"

Evil Falcon Falcon Punched Kirby in the back of the head. And the back of him, really. Kirby fell over, dead.

"Well, screw you too!" grunted Yoshi, watching Falcon run off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcon had ran away after murdering Kirby, and was being restrained by Link, Falco, and Luigi.

"Easy, Falcon." said Falco. "You've been infected with evil crap, and we need to figure out what to do about it."

"NO!" yelled Evil Falcon. "It's my body, it's my choice! And why does everyone have the idea I'm gay because of my spand-"

Pikachu had crept up and attacked Falcon, letting the evil force leave him.

"Hey, don't hit him!" shouted Link. Suddenly, Link developed the old purple eyes.

"I'm the one who gets to hit him!" bellowed Evil Link. "Yeah! I have the Master Sword, show me some respect! Or die!"

"Link-a, you're crazy!" panicked Luigi. Pikachu beat up Link as well, and the purple eyes were given to Luigi.

"Whoa-a, this is-a weird!" gasped Evil Luigi. "All of a sudden, I-a want to bring about-a all your deaths-a!"

Pikachu sighed, and headbutted Luigi in the stomach, forcing the evil out of him. At that moment, Mario and Peach came running out of the Mansion.

"We're-a here!" said Mario. "Is anyone-a hurt?"

Mario's eyes turned purple.

"Anyone-a need to be killed?" asked Evil Mario, who began to laugh.

"There's the laugh!" cried Pichu. "Everyone, open your mind!"

The dark force left Mario, and infected Pichu.

"Closer this time!" snarled Evil Pichu. "I need the bigger rat!"

Pikachu shocked the younger Pokemon, and the dark force left Pichu.

"OW!" cried Pichu. "Who's it in now? Is it gone?"

"Pichu, get out of here." warned Pikachu hurriedly, clearing his mind.

"Please, don't!" cried Pichu.

Pikachu bowed his head, reproachfully.

"See, come back to our side!" pleaded Pichu desperately.

Pikachu raised his head, with his eyes--purple.

"You have no idea what kind of world this will be." chuckled Evil Pikachu.

Evil Pikachu ran off, with a small knot of last-minute followers behind him. Namely, Mewtwo, who had the intelligence to help Evil Pikachu infect Ness. Ness followed as well, under Mewtwo's hypnotism.

"Pikachu, you don't want to do this!" warned Pichu. "Ness is inside!"

"Mewtwo, are you ready?" asked Evil Pikachu.

"Yes, the world will soon be ours." said Mewtwo.

"I'll infect the boy when ready." confirmed Evil Pikachu.

"Opening his mind now." grinned Mewtwo mouthlessly.

"Pikachu, don't do this!" cried Pichu.

"Open." said Mewtwo.

"Goodbye!" laughed Evil Pikachu.

"Can't we stop him?" asked Pichu.

"No problem!" smiled Link, recovering. "I told Fox to get in there with his most potent Nova Bomb!"

Link picked up his Smash Ball, and used it to reach Fox.

"I'm ready!" came Fox' voice.

"What's going on?!" asked Pichu, confused.

"Pikachu's making the dark force get Ness!" observed Fox.

"Ready to save all of us?" asked Link encouragingly.

"As I'll ever be!" smiled Fox.

"Do what you need to do!" said Link. "Detonate the bomb!"

Fox complied. "Ten!"

"I told you to save everyone!" blurted out Pichu.

"Nine!"

"Not kill them!"

"Eight!"

"Oh well, score one for me, I guess." grinned Link sadistically.

"Seven!"

"What about Ness!?" asked Yoshi furiously.

"Six!"

"Oh, yeah, him." remembered Link.

"Five!"

"Make that score two." laughed Link.

"Four!"

"Fox! Please, don't!" gasped Pichu.

"Three!" continued Fox.

"Do you know what they're doing?" asked Pichu.

"Two!"

"Have they got Ness?"

"ONE!"

The Mansion gave off a loud ringing noise.

"...Pikachu?" choked Pichu.

Luigi gave a thumbs-down with his only hand.

"Boo-a, no explosion, that sucked!" complained Luigi. He looked down dejectedly.

The Mansion blew up in a violent explosion, killing Pikachu, Ness, Mewtwo, Fox, and everyone still inside.

"Alright!" whistled Link admirably.

"That was awesome!" smiled Falco.

"I didn't-a see it, do it again!" whined Luigi.

"Pichu..." Yoshi put a hand on a sobbing Pichu's tiny shoulder for support. "What should we do?"

Link turned to them, sneering.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do? Maybe we can all cry big tears about our destroyed house!" laughed Link. "And who destroyed it? Oh that's right, me! Then I killed a rat and a snotty little kid!"

Link laughed hysterically. Then Pichu, fueled by hatred, shocked Link with all he could muster. Link fell over, dying.

"OW!" cried Link, who then died.

"Link?" asked Falco. "Link!?"

"Ok-a, hey. We killed one of your friends-a, and you killed one of-a ours." said Luigi calmly.

"Actually, we killed Pikachu and Ness, and they killed Link." pointed out Falco. "So we killed two, and they only kil-"

Falco was cut off, as Pichu shocked and killed him too.

"There-a, now it's two each!" panicked Luigi. Pichu, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff all stared at Luigi and Falcon angrily. Luigi began to sweat, even at this level of emotion, those three could seem intimidating. "RUN!"

"Jigglypuff, get that Super Scope!" said Pichu, spying one on the ground.

"Okay!" smiled Jigglypuff, charging a shot.

"And don't do anything stupid with it!" warned Pichu.

"Okay!" smiled Jigglypuff, immediately accidentally shooting Pichu with it. Pichu died. "Wait, what?"

Luigi Green Missiled towards her, but missed, and Jigglypuff kept on running, while Falcon drove on ahead in the Blue Falcon. Yoshi threw an egg at it, but only managed to draw him away from Peach.

"Ma'am, I'll protect you!" assured Yoshi.

"I'll-a help!" smiled Mario. "And if anyone else needs help-a, I'd be happy to assist-a!"

Yoshi threw an egg at Mario's chest, making contact with his heart. Mario fell over.

"OW-A!" cried Mario, coughing up his heart.

"Oh, looks like Mario CAN'T help!" said a jealous Yoshi. "And Peach, it looks like this is it! We're doomed, homeless, and now Mario is dead and can't help us!"

"I'm-a not dead!" smiled Mario. "If you-a could just hand-a me my heart..."

Yoshi threw another egg at Mario and watched him die.

"And now that Mario is dead, we're doomed!" cried Yoshi dramatically.

"This is scary!" complained Peach.

"If you're going to die, shouldn't it be in the arms of a confident, heroic, man?" asked Yoshi hopefully.

"I guess so!" smiled Peach eagerly, taking a step closer to Yoshi.

"I've always wanted to go out with you, Peach." admitted Yoshi quickly.

"Oh, Yoshi! I love you too!" said Peach. Yoshi leaned in closer, and both he and Peach closed their eyes. Yoshi's head then was set on fire.

"ARARARARARARRAR!" yelled Yoshi, who then died.

"Easy-a target!" chuckled Luigi, blowing imaginary smoke off of his only palm.

"Luigi!" complained Peach tearfully. "I liked him!"

Peach bodily threw Toad at Luigi, killing them both.

"I think I can move on now!" smiled Peach.

She didn't have much time to move on though, as Falcon ran her over with the Blue Falcon.

"OW!" cried Peach, dying. "You killed a woman!"

"Who cares!" laughed Falcon. He saw the only living competition left.

Jigglypuff ran further off, charging a Super Scope shot.

"Now it's time to end this fight!" said Falcon, confidently, chasing after Jigglypuff.

Falcon managed to chase her to the edge of a wall that survived the explosion, but Jigglypuff fired the Super Scope, and it was all over. The Blue Falcon burst into flame, killing Captain Falcon.

"I won!" laughed Jigglypuff. "I beat everyone! Now I can revolutionize this story!"

The story ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tribute to everyone who died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, my first mainstream fanfiction is now over. Please, review. I'd like to credit everyone who reviewed, namely the regular readers, and a shout-out to the great people at the Smash Mansion, who indirectly inspired me to register and make the story. Wouldn't have existed without those people. Just out of interest, full story, what was your favorite part and/or chapter?

THE END.


End file.
